USS Legacy (NCC-75001-A)
|type = Cruiser|class = Guardian class (cruiser)|status = Active (2410)|launched = 2410|length = 780|beam = 382|draft = 165|decks = 30 (Approximate)|speed = Warp 9.99, Quantum Slipstream Velocities|crew = 1100|armament = Phasers Quantum Torpedoes|shuttle = Type-9, Type-10, Type-18 and Type-20 Shuttles Delta Flyers and Columbus-class Mission Scoutships|yard = 8 Ball Company Fleet Yards|prop = Impulse drive, Warp drive}}The USS Legacy (NCC-75001-A) was a Guardian-class starship serving in the early 25th century, and the second vessel to bear the name, commanded by Captain Sarah Walker. ( ) History The USS Legacy was a built to serve in Admiral Nat's fleet, primarily as an explorer, but still equipped for fighting the Federation's more powerful enemies, such as the Borg and Iconians. She's the second ship to bear the name, named for a similarly named and registered Sovereign-class ship destroyed during a Borg invasion during the late 24th century. Internal Layout The Legacy's basic layout is alike that of most Guardian-class cruisers. Her bridge is designed alike that of other starships, although intended to be easily reconfigured for any type of mission; where entire ships would need to replace the entire bridge module, the Legacy has 2 consoles intended solely for mission-specific purposes, as well as a dedicated Mission Operations station which doubles as an Intelligence station, allowing this arrangement to function adequately for the majority of missions, if not all. Technology The Legacy features some of the most advanced technology in the Federation, including Braydon Reconnaissance technology developed with the help of the Lukari, Quantum Phase technology that presumably originates from the future, a Nukara Particle Converter, a Krenim Temporal Disentanglement Suite, improved computer systems utilizing Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Treillium-K Hull Plating, secondary shields (which can be extended to protect multiple allies simultaneously), a Disruption Pulse generator, a Hydrodynamics Compensator, and a Counter-Command Multi-Conduit Energy Relay. She can alternatively be equipped with temporal stabilizers, a Protomatter Field Projector, a Sustained Radiant Field generator, and/or additional conventional phaser relays, depending on the individual mission at hand. Like other starships of the era, these systems are modular, allowing for easy removal and integration at any given time. Command Crew * Commanding Officer (CO) ** Captain Sarah Walker * First Officer/Executive Officer (XO)/Chief Temporal Officer ** Commander Scott Aughtry * Chief Engineer/Second Officer ** Commander Shivak * Chief Tactical Officer ** Lieutenant Commander Gilkel Cujo * Chief Security Officer ** Lieutenant Harrison Solo * Chief Mission Operations Officer/Intelligence Officer ** Lieutenant Jenn Rennie * Operations Manager (Ops) ** Lieutenant Junior Grade Grakor * Flight Controller (Conn) ** Lieutenant Sirok * Chief Science Officer ** Lieutenant 2 of 7 * Chief Medical Officer ** Lieutenant/Doctor Salora Auxiliary Craft The Legacy has one of the most expansive shuttlebay facilities of any Federation starship, comparable to Galaxy and Sovereign class starships. The facilities are split between an upper shuttlebay (Shuttlebay 1), intended for launching, recovering, and storing smaller shuttles, as well as Work Bees, and the lower shuttlebay (Shuttlebay 2), intended for the same with larger shuttles and runabouts. She also carries a dedicate shuttle parking and maintenance bay, with the shuttlebays and parking bay being connected by a shuttle elevator, while Shuttlebay 2 also has direct access to the secondary hull cargo bays, allowing for storage of additional small craft for specific missions. Under normal operations, the shuttlebays have a combined load of 4 Type-18 Shuttlepods, 4 Type-10 Shuttles, 8 Type-9 Shuttles, 8 Delta Flyers, 2 Columbus-class Mission Scoutships, and 2 Type-20 special transport shuttles. The saucer section may contain additional Type-18 Shuttles for specific cases, such as emergencies, but these are not considered part of the regular shuttle complement. Named Shuttles and Runabouts U.S.S. Nova Scotia (Shuttle #3) - Refitted with temporal weapons designed to destabilize temporal portals. Notes In official canon, the class names of the Argo-type and the Mission Scoutship were never stated. The designation for the Type-20 is reused from the Strategic Design Sovereign class deck plans (for consistency between various sources), as is the name of the Columbus-class Mission Scoutship, since the more commonly used name of the Venture class is already in use in the Star Trek Online universe, specifically for the Venture class cruiser. Trivia The USS Legacy was actually named for the previous Sovereign class ship of the same name. Star Trek: Legacy and Star Trek: Armada 2 both used the name in random name (and in the case of Star Trek Legacy, the registry number) selection for Sovereign class starships, and the original Legacy's stated method of destruction is a reference to the events of the latter game. Category:Federation starships